Blue Strawberry
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Son Capitulos Anexos a Strawberry, son todos Lemmons, por eso estan separados a la historia original, el Segundo Bella/Jasper.
1. Blue1

**Strawberry**

**By:Melanie Stryder **

+-+-+-+-+

-

-

-

-

Volveré a esas amplias sonrisas por mucho tiempo olvidadas

-

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Bella rozando con el mio, sentía como me extasiaba el solo estar con ella y aspirar su aroma, sentir como gemía mi nombre y yo el suyo, era un expresión sin igual... que tarde o temprano ella me obligara a alegarme de ella. Pero también se que tiene razón, en este mundo no le es permitido a los hermanos amarse por siempre, aún así disfruto el tiempo a su lado.

No sé cuantas noche hemos hecho el amor desenfrenadamente, solo se que me acurruco a su lado y duermo, sin tener malos sueños, se que ella me observa al dormir, siento que lo disfrutan tanto como yo al estar con ella, se que lo de nosotros en algún momento tendrá que parar... eso lo sé, pero aún así deseo que no llegue.

Como puedes amar a una mujer así, siendo de tu sangre, como reprimir esas sensaciones. Veo como su pecho sube y baja lentamente al compas, es música en mis oídos, me gustaría escribirle mil besos de amor y profetarselos, sentirme libre, caminar por las calles a su lado, besar sus labios y mostrarles a los demás que estoy con la mujer que amo y que a la vez es mi hermana.

Siento que se esta despertando, ya que se mueve, se cerca hacia mi pecho desnudo, siento su aliento tibio rozar con mi pecho provocando una sensación de cosquillas que no pude evitar soltar una risita, veo como su cabeza se levantar para quedar a la par con la mía.

"Buenos días Bella durmiente"La saludo con un beso en la frente

"Buenos días Jasper"Hizo imitando lo que anteriormente hice, con otro beso en mi frente, hay algunas veces que me encanta que sea cariñosa conmigo, que sea mi hermana, la de mi amor incondicional e único. Esta vez la que quiero es la mujer, a la que me proporciona besos humenos y calientes, llenos de sentimientos mezclados con gemidos y roses pocos discretos.

Todos los días pienso que es lo que me vuelve tan loco de tener su cuerpo, de hacerla mía una y otra vez hasta nunca cansarme, que hace que su olor a Strawberry me intoxica el cuerpo, que hace que su cuerpo se mezcle con sustancias que debería ser ilícitas, todavía no lo sé, amo este ángel que esta al lado mio, amo con locura cada parte de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su ser.

No creo poder amar a nadie más, y eso lo sé.

Sin querer evitarlo me coloco encima de ella. Bella siempre a sido directa, y eso me encanta de ella, veo como me observa directamente hacia mis ojos, en los cuales me concentro en los ojos de ella, dos cascadas de chocolate puro derretido que me hace agua a la boca, recorro sus ojos para llegar hacia su boca, su dulce boca a sabor a miel, clara invitación para proclamarla mía, me acerque a ella y la bese, me intoxique con su sabor, su olor que aspiro mientra que trato de juntar aire y llenarlas a mis pulmones y no cortar este beso que me tiene loco.

No se como lo hace, que al mover su lengua lo hace más sensual, lo hace tan exquisitamente, que necesito más que un turbio beso, por eso es nunca han sido santo o castos nuestros besos, siento están cargados de algo más que simple pureza.

Siento como toca mi pecho con sus manos calientes, siento como excita mi cuerpo, siento también como sus piernas están alrededor de mis caderas, siento que me vuelve loco en un solo instante, la quiero para mi, no la quiero para otro hombre, no quiero que otro imbécil le proporcione este tipo de toques, quiero que solo sean para mi, si soy egoísta, la quiero solo para mi, pero... este es un simple sueño de un hermano sin nada a cambio.

Mi boca ya terminada de jugar con la boca de Bella, recorre el cuerpo de mi hermanita, lamo cada parte que se que no puede resistirse, muerdo levemente su hombro, siento como esta extasiada, siento en mi pecho como sus pezones están parados del rose que se frenan ambos, mis manos traviesas nunca se han quedado quietas, les encanta explorar el cuerpo de ellas, se sienten en casa.

No hay parte de mi que no este ocupada en el cuerpo de Bella, mi boca proclama todo lo suyo, mientras que mis manos hacen el sentir, toco sus muslos, mis labios besa su clavícula, siento como gime, escucho como pronuncia con placer mi nombre, siento que el solo hecho de hacer eso me excita de sobre manera, abro con delicadeza sus piernas eh introduzco uno de mis dedos hacia su entrepierna, si intimidad, su sexo que cada día me vuelve loco, me sube el ego al sentir que estas caricias que le proporciono solamente yo haga que se ponga húmeda para mi, para recibir mi miembro, y hacerla gozar, me encanta que estas sensaciones solamente se las de yo.

Bombeo su interior, moviendo rápido y despacio mis dedos en su intimidad, siento como arquea su espalda, tratando de soportar el éxtasis en su cuerpo, con mi otra manos juego con uno de sus pechos, especialmente su pezón que esta duro, saco léntamente mis dedos de u interior con dirección hacia su clítoris, veo que esta duro también, lamí mis dedos ya anteriormente que habían jugado con ella para ir de nuevo con dirección hacia su clítoris y empezar a jugar de nuevo, siento como Bella se tensa y empieza a temblar, siento su respiración entrecortara, trato de subir un poco hacia la altura de la cabeza para poder ver su cara de extrema calentura.

"¿Te gusta?"Mientras que besaba su cuello, para obtener una respuesta y si era coherente también.

"Claro... que... me... encanta... más si estas dentro... mio"

"Pronto, pronto, por ahora quiero que la goces, que tiembles, quiero sacarte mucho orgasmos, quiero sentirme satisfecho de que esta cama no te podrás levantar en todo el día"Dandole una de mis sonrisas picaras, mientras que ella se reía.

"Entonces seguiré su consejo, Señor Jasper"Me aleje un poco de ella, y me fui con dirección hacia su entrepierna, veía como estaba más húmeda que antes, quería intoxicarme con esa parte también, si que retire mis manos para reemplazarla con mi lengua, escuche como Bella grito, grito de puro placer y ese se lo estaba dando yo, mi lengua jugo un buen rato con si clítoris, y dentro de su intimidad, sentía como Bella obtenía espasmos de placer dados por mi lengua, no se cuantos orgasmos tuvo que la llevaron muchas veces al cielo, solo sentía que estaba recién satisfecho en esa parte.

Me retire un poco del cuerpo de ella, y hay la vi veía como estaba de sudada, su respiración irregular, me sentía feliz y satisfecho con mi resultado, vi como Bella trataba de recomponerse aunque le costaba algo lo cual me reí un poco, ella solo bufo de mi, mientras que ya reincorporada, se acerca a mi.

"No creas por que tu haz terminado, yo no me pueda vengar"

"¿Me esta amenazando señorita?"

"No, es una advertencia Caballero"Se adueño de mi boca, otra vez sentía la mía más los jugos que anteriormente había botado, sentía que esto me volvía loco y solo lo producía ella, después de ese desenfrenado beso, baso a mi cuello, mientras que besaba y acariciaba con su lengua, sentía que la excitación de mi miembro se ponía dura, lo cual no pasó desapercibida por mi compañera de acción. Sus manos tan expertas jugaban con mi cuerpo, mientras que una se escapaba hasta donde mi amigo, cuando la toco con sus manos calientes, sentí una gran descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo recorriendo.

Mis gemidos empezaron aparecerse, mientras que observaba a Bella, como jugaba con mi miembro subía y bajaba con su mano, sentía todo el calor en mi cuerpo exponerse en zonas increíblemente que pensé que nunca saldrían.

Al parecer el juego de la seducción le ha gustado a Bella, ya que su sonrisa no podía opacar a nadie, mientras que movía mi miembro no me fije en su última jugada, en la cual metido mi miembro a su boca, la sentí horriblemente caliente, quería estallar en su boca y al parecer Bella se dio cuenta.

"Hazlo"Mientras que se lo introducía otra vez, y prácticamente me obligaba a estallar en ella, y así fue, sentí como Bella se lo tragaba de a poco, mientras que de nuevo jugaba su lengua con mi amiga excitado nuevamente, ya las energías no me quedaban, peo me quedaba para el último show.

Separe a Bella de mi mientras y la coloque encima mio, mientras que la besaba otra vez podía sentir una mezcla infinita de sabores y olores de nuestros cuerpo y boca, lentamente introducía mi miembro entre su intimidad hacia que gimiera, me moví al compas y ella me seguía en el ritmo, sentía como nuestros cuerpo hacia música solos, mientras que nosotros no parábamos de sudar, gemir, pronunciar nuestros nombres cargados de placer y éxtasis, mi cuerpo necesitaba penetrarla más, agudice la penetración y esfuerce a que las piernas de Bella quedaran en mis hombros y la embestí lo más fuerte que podía mi cuerpo y mi resistencia, mientras que Bella gemía bastante cuerpo y apretaba las sabanas.

Sentía como mi cuerpo no soportaría más, y llegue al éxtasis máximo, a la misma gloria, llegue al cielo y no fui el único sentía como mi miembro apretaba por dentro, había llegado justo conmigo, sentía aún temblaba, salí de ella lentamente, mientras que me fijaba en su cara, totalmente sonrojada sus mejillas, el pelo todo desordenado, y el sudor en todo su cuerpo, la abrace lo más fuerte a ella, quería sentirla mi de nuevo, pero el cansancio me ganaba de nuevo, la observe mientras que sonreía y me hacia feliz al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que nuestra sección termino"

"Así es señorita, puede descansar"

"Y si no quiero"Pregunto mientras masajeaba mi pecho.

"Entonces espero veinte minutos"le Dije

"No puedo esperar"Como amo esta mujer, me tiene loco, lastima que sea mi hermana y que este sueño acabara pronto, mientras tanto, aprovechare de gozar su cuerpo y ella el mio, antes de entrar a la realidad.

Fin.

+-+-+-+-+-+

N.A: hola como están?, espero que bien jajaja yo aqí con sueño aquí son las 4:49am y termine el capitulo, le puse fics, por que van hacer diferentes tipos de Lemmón del fics Strawberry, y empece con el de Jas y Bella, espero que les guste, tanto como a mi en escribirlo okis, y quiero que cuando vuelva de mi cumpleaños recibir muchooossss review ñ.ñ en la tarde subiré el capitulo correspondiente de Strawberry me quedan dos hojas si que no se preocupen hoy la tendrán y bueno eso, este capitulo se lo dedico a: **Khata-Cullen** y **Rosary Blacu** las quiero un montón chicas cuidense un kisses bye!!!


	2. Blue2

**Blue Strawberry **

-

-

-

-

**By: Melanie Stryder**

-

-

-

Somo los que somos, por que nosotros queremos a que sea así.

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cuantas noches de pecado puedes soportar... creo que muchas veces estando con ella. Ella misma me hace sentir bien, siento que es mi medicina a mis adicciones, pero a la vez es ella misma mis drogas.

Nunca me cansare de observarla, de como lee tranquilamente su libro, mientras que en la mesita reposa su tasa de te y algunas galletas. Mientras que yo escribo partituras, siempre pensé en tener algún instrumento musical y dedicarle hermosas melodías de amor eterno a Bella. Siempre la observo como siempre es ella la que me dedica temas en su piano, como ella canta con todo el amor hacia mi, todo lo que escribe es exclusivamente para mi.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas Jasper?"Escuche decir de mi hermosa hermana, levanto mi vista con dirección hacia ella, que me miraba con curiosidad. Me reí al ver su expresión de niña, Bella por su parte todavía no entendía del por que me estaba riendo. Negué la cabeza desechando tonterías y me acerque a ella.

Me senté en el suelo, mi cabeza la apoyaba en sus piernas, mientras que delicadamente ponía sus manos en mis cabellos que los peinaba con sus delicados dedos.

"Nada en especial Bella"Le respondí, los movimientos en mi cabeza, hacia que inconscientemente cerrara los ojos y me dedicara a tener esa sensación en mi, de bienestar y tranquilidad la que tanto necesitaba al lado de ella.

"¿Seguro?"Insistió.

"Claro... Bella..."Fue lo último que le dije, sentía como mi cuerpo se estaba durmiendo y mi cerebro también estaba dejando de pensar para llevarme al paraíso de los sueños e ilusiones. Quedandome profundamente dormido.

No recuerdo exactamente cuando empece a enamorarme de mi hermana, o capaz que siempre lo supe... desde muy pequeño recuerdo que cuando lloraba cuando me caía, ella amorosamente me levantaba, me acunaba en sus brazos, quitaba delicadamente mis lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos mientras que me miraba con adoración y me daba pequeño besos en la frente de forma casi maternal. Que ni siquiera mi propia madre lo hacia.

Pequeños detalles hacían que adorara a mi hermana, fueran buenos o malos... como la vez que nuestra madre se la llevo a su fiesta glamorosa por primera vez en la alta sociedad y presentarla, al llegar después de aquella fiesta espere a que estuviera en su pieza, entre con cautela para ver como estaba, solo vi como miraba hacia el horizonte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Me acerque a ella y me sente junto a ella, observo un poco mas hacia el infinito de sus ojos y me observo, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y rápidamente lo desplazo a alegría al verme, se cambio de ropa y me tiro con ella para dormir, escuche nuevamente el latido de su corazón quedandome profundamente dormido.

Después de aquella fiesta, mi hermana empezó a cambiar con todos los demás, conmigo cuando estabas solos era igual que siempre, me alegre de aquello que nada cambiara entre nosotros.

Al igual que me entere de como Bella, se acostaba con todo bien hombre con Dinero, adquiría costumbres que antes no tenía, al igual que ella yo empece a cambiar. La inocencia la deje con ella esa noche, sentí que sufría con ella en ese instante aunque ella se comportaba igual que siempre conmigo.

No podía soportar que ella fuera dulce conmigo, mientras que sabía perfectamente que había otros hombres que querían su cuerpo, solamente eso... yo la quería esa era la diferencia. Quería que fuera para mi tanto sus sentimientos como su cuerpo, el deber de protegerla me hacia quererla más.

Me había cansado que todos estos años, fuera ella la que me cuidara, quería esta vez yo ser el que lo hiciera, que le entregara mi cariño y mi alma. Cuando la vi que salía con ese aspecto tan lindo, y sabía que no era para mi, me moleste, mis celos aparecieron. No quería que otro tomara lo que me pertenecía y conocía perfectamente mucho mejor que ellos.

Pude decir que esa noche me sentí el hombre más completo en la faz de la tierra, sabía de antemano que tenía sus sentimientos, su cuerpo, su palpitar, todo de ella. Está vez no era yo quien estaba dormido en sus brazos sino, ella.

Veía todos esos Flash Back en mi cabeza en forma de sueño, y escuchaba desde lejos una canción dulce a mi parecer, trate de agudizar mi oído y abrir lentamente mis ojos, para encontrarme como Bella me tenía acunado en sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo último que alcance a escuchar. "_Cantando La lalala_".

"¿Qué es lo que cantas?"Quise saber.

"Una nana"Simplemente respondió, sin abrir los ojos.

"Me la podrías cantar"Suplique a mi ruego a que lo hiciera, en ese instante abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate y me sonrió.

"Por mi, te daría todo incluido el universo, pero se que solo te basta a que este yo para que sea perfecto"No pudo decir mejor frase sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

_Silencio - He oído todo antes  
Las rosas son rojas y sé que soy adorada  
Silencio - No jugar con otra canción  
No pierdas tu tiempo en la lluvia durante toda la noche  
Pierde el sueño - Me serena_

Siempre opine que la voz de Bella es angelical, las emociones que le pone hace que mi corazón se alegre más, se que esas canciones la compone para mi.

_Cantando La lalala _

Desde pequeño he estado acostumbrado a que me cante nanas para dormir, siento que esta es la que buscaba en mi vida. La siento tan mía.

_Tu voz envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral  
Algo dentro de mí quiere que tú seas mío  
Manos como un pintor del pasado  
El moho y los labios que las palabras en las canciones que tendrá una duración  
En mi corazón se te serena. _

Instintivamente cerré los ojos, sentía que otra vez me transportaba hacia el mundo de los sueños, trate de que no fuera así, su voz tan melódica que debería ser ilegal en ella, hermosa, inteligente, sexy, refinada, culta, buena en los instrumentos musicales, en el canto, todos los buenos atributos que quiero para mi.

_Cantando La lalala_

Cantando La lalala

En ese instante abrí los ojos, los de ella en ese momento ya estaban abiertos, y vi que sos ojos estaban ya oscuro y con muy poco brillo, y eso significaba muchas cosas para mi, el deseo impalpable hacia ella.

Se aproxima y deja que note su aliento en mi cara... entonces me besó, me besó apasionadamente, como si estuviera deseandolo desde hace tiempo, y yo, que lo deseaba desde hace mucho más... la abracé por la cintura, salí de su prisión ya que sus manos se fueron hacia mis hombros. La subí en peso y la llevé hasta su habitación, la dejé caer sobre la cama y me empecé a desnudar. Ella mientras tanto, sin su inolvidable sonrisa, continuaba relamiendo sus labios mientras jugaba con sus pies descalzos.

Me quedé en calzoncillos y me eché en la cama con ella, metí mis manos por dentro de su camiseta, no llevaba sujetador así que pude tocarle bien los pechos... juntamos nuestras caras tocandonos con la punta de nuestra nariz... dandonos besitos por todo el rostro.

Se levantó y empezó a palpar mi pene con el calzoncillo aún puesto, metió sus manos frías a través de él y manoseó mis testículos.... relamió todo mi miembro como antes lo hacia con sus labios, ahora sí que me estaba matando el calor de ambos . Después de aquello se levantó, y ví como se alejaba hacia el armario su silueta desnuda, rebuscando encontró los preservativos, se dio la vuelta, fue a cerrar un poco la persiana y de nuevo a la cama. Ella misma me puso el condón con total delicadeza, y ella misma se introdujo mi pene en su vagina: comenzó a saltar agarrandose su cabello y mordiéndose un poquito el labio inferior.

Le dije que se tumbara, que cerrara los ojos, quería hacerle sentir lo que ella me había hecho sentir a mí antes. Recorrí todo su cuerpo, su pecho, su vientre, a besos.

"¿Te gusta?"Le pregunte.

"Si.. Mu... mucho"Apenas podía hablar con su respiración, toque cada ángulo de su cuerpo, quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía en ese instante.

Abrí un poco sus piernas y acaricie su clítoris, vi los ojos de Bella se espandía de excitación y asombro, veía su boca entre abierta tratando de no gemir, pero quería que lo hiciera que dijera mi nombre, que gozara.

Lamí un poco mi dedo y acaricie su zona de placer, moví con delicadeza, sentí que no aguantaba más, la veía que exploraría sola, y así fue por que empezó a gemir. Quería que disfrutara el momento, no quería un revolcón de un rato si que introducía dos de mis dedos en su entrepiernas que estaban húmedas.

"Por... por favor... Jasper... para... me vengo"Sentía su respiración agitada desde aquí.

"Correte mi Bella, me haría el mejor hombre, y me ego subiría"Dije en son de broma, observe que su rostro no estaba para chiste, la force un poco a que lo hiciera, y así fue.

sentía como sus paredes vaginales me apretaban los dedos y los soltaban se había corrido.

"Gracias preciosa"Le susurre, y la bese.

Hacer el amor para nosotros siempre era diferente, era distinto en muchos aspectos, siempre había algo nuevo, pero siempre con mucho cariño, podía empezar con el protocolo del beso, o simplemente me estimulaba y me corría o simplemente ella lo hacia, siempre eran diferentes formulas, nunca me aburría con ella... pero también sabía que todo tiene final.

Fín.

+-+-+-+-+

Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que les guste y que me dejen review. Para los fanáticos de Strawberry, esperenme por fis, he que estado con un bajón de escritura horriblemente y hay una parte de la escritura que hace que retrase todo y no me deja escribir, pero igual les voy a tener un regalito por portarse bien y esperarme okis, espero que estén bien un kisses bye!!!❤


End file.
